


chestnuts.

by FiveChikenNuggets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream Dates, M/M, So sue me, ahaha ain’t that just the country life, also bc i don’t have friends to beta for me, i have never had a love life, idk how to write people being in love, literally just boys being boys, midnight not-dates, no beta we die like men, or ice cream not-dates, relationship is up to interpretation, she simply sells ice cream UwU, suga being a bad example, theres one single oc if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveChikenNuggets/pseuds/FiveChikenNuggets
Summary: suga stresses over exams. daichi also stresses over exams. the solution? ice cream, obviously.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	chestnuts.

**Author's Note:**

> i have not written anything in so long this is so rusty pls do not sue me i am but a struggling high school student who still cannot do math after all these years.   
> and yes. i did look up japanese ice creams for this. from experience cream anmitsu goes hard. my experience is my one japanese exchange friend who insisted i hadn’t lived and forced it down my throat.

suga would be lying if he said he wasn’t tired. he hadn’t slept properly since exam season rolled around. 

the amount of extra studying he was forcing into his schedule, combined with practice and trying to control the first and second years, seemed to have simply sucked his will to work. 

“seemed to” was the wrong terminology. it definitely had. he’d been staring at the same page of this stupid math book for an hour. he’d reread the first line about twenty times, and so far hadn’t managed to get half way down said page without realising, his brain had been elsewhere, and having to start from the top again. 

so yeah, he was pretty tired. suga was pretty damn worn out. 

honestly, if he hadn’t seen that it was daichi’s name glowing out from his phone screen, he wouldn’t have picked it up. but, it was daichi, and suga was more than aware that if he didn’t pick up, daichi would be hammering down his door within the hour. 

he took a split second to compose his voice. if he sounded as dead as he felt he’d be yelled at for not sleeping enough. 

“hi daichi!” the chirpy tone to his voice didn’t sound forced in his mind. 

“hey suga,” daichi said, in such a way that suga knew daichi knew he was sleep deprived. 

suga’s eyes moved toward the alarm clock that was glowing beside his bed, the bright green numbers burned his eyes. 

23:45, which was an entire hour later than he’d thought. 

“what are you even doing up at this hour daichi?” suga asked, leaning forward on the table, carefully propping his head up on one hand, the other hand holding the phone to his ear. 

daichi laughed, rather stupidly, before responding. “you know, i actually rung you to ask that same question.” 

suga’s tired brain wasn’t quite sure it fully understood what daichi had said. “how did you even know i’m awake? what, do you have cameras in my room?”

“what, no-”

“oh my god! you’ve been stalking me! daichi how could you?” 

“no! it’s nothing like that!” even through the phone, daichi sounded flustered. “and keep it down, you’ll wake your parents up.” 

suga rolled his eyes. “yeah yeah, but, seriously, how did you know i was still up?” 

“went on a stress jog.” 

“at quarter to midnight?” 

“shut up, like you haven’t rung me at this hour whining about tv shows.” 

suga huffed. “okay, fair, but may i ask if there was a purpose for this call, other than insulting me?”

“yeah, i’m still outside your house, i figured if neither of us are sleeping we might as well do something.” 

“oh? what on earth might you be suggesting daichi?” suga purred, adding a teasingly lilt to his voice. 

“get your brain out of the gutter, suga,” daichi snapped, suga only snickered in reply. “i was just thinking, i don’t know, we could go see if that twenty four hour ice cream shop is open.” 

“repeat that sentence to yourself a couple times,” suga said, flicking his eyes back to the alarm clock, before letting out a light sigh. “i’ll be down in a minute, just let me get a jacket.” 

he didn’t let daichi get a response in before he hung up, shoving his phone into his pocket as he stood up. 

he paused to glance in a mirror. he looked like a lunatic. there were seriously heavy shadows under his eyes, and his hair looked like a bird nest. eh, he was pretty sure he was rocking the look.

despite that, he did pause to try shove his hair into place. he told himself it was because he didn’t want to walk around in public like that, even though he knew it was far from the truth. 

he snatched up a pale yellow jacket off his bed, as well as an equally pale grey scarf, tugging them both on before slipping out of his room and down to the front door. 

“daichi!” he hissed into the cold air, white clouds forming in the air when he spoke. 

“wow you really haven’t been sleeping huh?” 

suga pulled a face as he turned to look at his friend. “you aren’t any better,” he said, a hand snapping out to hit daichi in the side. daichi shifted to dodge, successfully. 

that was a lie. daichi looked, well, suga’s drowsy mind couldn’t really pull the right words. handsome? pretty? somewhere in between?

he was hardly dressed to the nines, but as usual he looked drop dead gorgeous in that stupid all black jogging outfit. suga would have been jealous, had he not enjoyed looking at daichi as much as he did. 

daichi rolled his eyes at the comment, letting out a vaguely unamused huff. “i’m sure,” he drawled, before grabbing suga’s hand and dragging him forward. “come on, then, i’m craving cream anmitsu.” 

“i don’t understand how you like the chestnuts so much,” suga mutter in reply, his tone hardly matching the bouncing steps he was taking as he followed after daichi. 

daichi rolled his eyes rather dramatically. “says the one who always steals them.”

suga huffed, and his free hand swung out to smack daichi’s ribs, this time daichi failed to dodge, and let out a grunt as suga made solid contact. 

“i’m not apologising,” daichi snickered. “hitting me is not going to help.” 

“blah whatever. i stand by the fact that chestnuts are gross.” 

“yet you eat more of them than i do.” 

a puff of white air was all daichi got in response. 

the bantering continued most the way to the store, though at some point their positions had shifted, suga’s arms ended up wrapped around daichi’s waist, and daichi’s arm was slung over the silver haired boy’s shoulders. 

the girl sitting behind the counter gave them a grin as the bell rung. suga thought it looked a little more genuine than most customer service smiles, and he wondered if they were the first customers she’d had. 

“hey boys!” suga decided they were definitely her first customers. her tone was too chirpy. 

“it’s a bit late for ice cream is it not? you’re the first not-drunk customers i’ve had since i took up night shifts,” she continued. 

the poor kid can’t have spoken to anyone for awhile, because the minute daichi responded, and gave their orders, she was off. didn’t shut up. not that suga minded all that much, she was friendly, mainly groaning about trying to keep up with sleep while she worked night shifts and spent six hours at school. then about how she didn’t have much choice because she had to get money somehow. 

suga, who was very much used to his teammates ramblings, ended up droning her out while he sat at a tiny table, daichi seemed torn between doing the same or entertaining her, suga was pretty sure she was just using them as an excuse to talk. he honestly doubted she’d care much if they didn’t listen. 

quite honestly, suga was rather distracted watching daichi’s expressions. the way his lips twisted into a smile every time he tried to not laugh at the employee’s struggles, the roll of his eyes as he got caught up in her stories. she seemed to notice suga’s eyes, a quiet quirk of her eyebrow snitched on her for watching him just a little too closely. 

“anyway, i just haven’t spoken to anyone outside of classes in, like, two weeks.” 

suga snickered as he heard daichi’s terrible attempt at stifling a sigh of relief. 

“so thanks for not telling me to shut up! enjoy your ice cream boys! and uh, might i recommend getting home soon? it‘s a friday,” she paused to look at a clock, “a saturday morning. there’s gonna be drunk idiots running around and believe me, they aren’t fun to deal with, particularly when, well,” she flicked a hand towards the pair. something in the movement made suga wonder if she played volleyball. 

daichi turned to say something to her, but she’d already disappeared out back. suga took advantage of his distraction and snatched a chestnut out of his bowl. 

“hey!” 

“you know, she has a point about drunk idiots,” suga mused, glancing out to the dark streets. 

“think we’ll run into coach ukai and takeda?” 

“hah! they’ll both be in ukai’s house getting wild by now!” 

daichi made a face of disgust and threw a scarf at suga’s face. suga simply laughed. 

by the time they’d finished their ice cream, and opted to just try and sprint full pace back to daichi’s (which was closest, suga sent a text through to his parents, as he had already decided he was not going to try reach home in the dark), the subject had somehow switched to what school ice cream girl had gone to. 

“she had a shiratorizawa look.” 

“isn’t it a boarding school? she wouldn’t be able to work a night shift if that was the case. she looks like an oikawa fangirl, seijoh.” 

“she was pretty cheery, johzenji?” 

“nah she looks like she’d hate the colour yellow.” 

“how?” daichi tilted his head, squinting his eyes. 

“the shadows under her eyes were too purple for her to be the kind of person who would willingly be near that uniform,” suga shrugged. “seijoh.” 

daichi, seemingly unable to argue that, hugged and nodded. “okay you win. for now, we can probably just ask her next time.” 

“next time?” suga smirked at daichi. “my my, is Mr. Responsible Team Captain really suggesting he’s going to take me on a second irresponsible midnight date?”

as he spoke, he tilted his head down, staring up at daichi with a jokingly flirtatious face, hoping it would smother the pure joy his heart felt, or at least stop it from shining through on his face. 

daichi made a strangled noise, his hands moving to hide his face. suga could see the red colour burning the tips of his ears, even with the miserable lack of lighting. 

“don’t say it like that,” he mumbled, sounding less like an intimidating captain and more like an embarrassingly lovestruck teen, which had suga giggling. 

“you really are easily flustered daichi,” suga murmured, leaning gently into the other’s shoulder. “it’s cute, really.” 

the rest of the night lapsed into a peaceful sort of quiet, the sort that one could only ever really feel with someone they were entirely open and comfortable with. the rare kind that regularly reassured suga that he and daichi would be beside each other forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y’all for reading n i hope you all are aware that even in these trying times we all need a few minutes to ourselves to help calm our minds. stay safe out there kids !!!


End file.
